


Harry's first magic

by 1_The_Purple_Donkey_1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Humor, haha - Freeform, vanishing nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_The_Purple_Donkey_1/pseuds/1_The_Purple_Donkey_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's first accidental magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's first magic

Thirteen month old Harry sat on the floor on a red blanket that had been lovingly knitted by his grandmother. His father, James Potter, was sitting next to him. His wife had insisted that he spend some "Daddy time" with Harry. In reality, she just wanted to take a nap. Young Harry hadn't been sleeping well lately and both Lilly and James were exhausted.

"So what do you want to do Harry? Wanna play with this...uhh...whatever this is?" he questioned as he handed Harry a strange, brightly colored ball with all sorts of knobs on it. Harry stuck the toy in his mouth, but finding it not to be to his liking, he threw it at his daddy's face.

"Ok, not that then. Well then what do you want to do?" The only response he got was a smile from little Harry and some happy gurgling sounds. "Right...You can't talk yet. Wish you'd get on with that. Me and Paddy have a bet going on what your first word will be- which by the way, better be Daddy. Not Paddy, do you understand? Daddy, with a d. Not Paddy, never Paddy. Ok? I've got five galleons ridding on this bet, so it better be Daddy."

Little Harry smiled at his Daddy and gurgled.

"Glad we got that cleared up. Now what to do? I'm bored, and if I'm bored you must be bored too, huh Harry? Wait! I know what we can do." There was that mischievous glint in James's eyes that meant he was up to no good.

James reached out to Harry's little face and pinched his tiny little button nose. As he drew his hand away, he tucked his thumb in-between his index and middle finger. "Got your nose Harry!" As he said this he wiggled his thumb."Oh, it's a wild little thing, I can't control it! It's getting away! Oh no, Harry it got away, I lost your nose!" He opened his fist to show Harry that his "nose" was indeed gone.

Harry was not happy at this point. He wanted his nose back. How could he smell all the yummy things his Mommy baked? He was whimpering, close to crying now. His tinny little hands went to his face, where his nose was supposed to be...no where his nose was! His Daddy had tricked him! His nose was right there, in the middle of his face where it belonged. It was then that he got that same glint in his eyes, the one that on his dad meant mischief was afoot. His Daddy should have been scared.

At this point Harry started giggling. He reached his own hand out to his Daddy's face, hand open.

Seeing this, James thought it was cute. Harry wanted to play too. Lilly had been right, it was fun spending time with Harry. "Aww, you want to get my nose Harry? You gonna get my nose?" James said as he leaned closer, to allow little Harry to place his hand on his daddy's nose. "You got my nose? Got my nose Harry. Oh, I hope you don't loose it".

Only seconds after he said this, he saw a blinding flash of white light and felt a warm sensation on his nose, or where his nose had been. For now his face clearly lacked a nose. "Harrby, wherebs by boose!" he screamed. His screech awoke his wife from her (well deserved) nap and she came running. "James! What happened? Is Harry ok? Are you ok? What happened to your nose?" She had rounded the corner into the living room and seen her husband's nose-less face.

"Harrby's gobt by boose" James said to his wife. Lilly simply sighed "Well, at least we know he's a wizard now".

Little Harry giggled. He had his Daddy's nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own harry potter.


End file.
